Double, triple and quadruple strollers for transporting 2, 3 and 4 children, respectively, at the same time are available as fixed stroller arrangements wherein the two seating areas of the stroller are in side-by-side or front-to-rear (“tandem”) alignment. Exemplary strollers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,221,106, 3,235,279, 2,993,702, 2,857,953 and 2,789,733. While such strollers are adequate for the transport of 2, 3 and 4 children, such permanent arrangements have several drawbacks. First, since the seating areas of the strollers are permanently attached to each other, the seating portions may not be separated from one another. This is disadvantageous in the situation when the parent or other operator of the stroller only has less children to transport than seats in the double triple or quadruple stroller, as such strollers are large, heavy and difficult to steer. Furthermore, such double, triple and quadruple strollers present certain economic disadvantages. For instance, in many cases a parent with more than 1 child may have purchased a single stroller for the first child. With the arrival of a second (or third, fourth, etc.) child and the purchase of a double, triple or quadruple stroller, the single stroller is no longer required.
It would therefore be advantageous if a stroller could be provided that could be adapted to transport a variable number of children depending on the needs of the parent or other operator. For instance, a double stroller could be provided that could alternate between the double stroller configuration and a single stroller configuration when desired. The present disclosure provides such stroller comprising a first stroller portion adapted to be reversibly coupled to a second stroller portion. The first and second stroller portions may be reversible coupled together for operation as a unit (such as, but not limited to, a double stroller) or the first and second stroller portion may be uncoupled and used separately. The first and second stroller portions could each be a single stroller or could each be a double stroller. Further more, one of the first or second stroller portions could be a single stroller, while the other of the first or second stroller portions could be a double stroller. Such a stroller, with the features described herein, was not heretofore available in the art.